When keeping pets indoor, there are often areas from which it is desired to restrict access by pets such as, for example, a kitchen, entry area, or other room.
Indoor barriers or fences to prevent pets from entering such areas have been reported.
In general, an indoor fence has a mounting section that can be attached to and detached from a pillar or wall. By attaching the mounting section to a pillar or wall that is opposite another pillar or wall, it is possible to block the space between such pillars or walls with the fence. An indoor pet fence has been reported in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-21376 that also has a gate that can be opened and closed with one hand.
However, an indoor pet fence such as described in Japanese Patent Application 2002-21376 is in contact with, and compressed between two walls or pillars. Accordingly, without pillars or walls that support contact with the fence on both sides thereof, the fence cannot be installed. Therefore, the fence cannot be installed in such a location as at the foot of a staircase, because of the absence of opposing pillars or walls and a problem remains as to how to secure such areas from pet entry.
In addition, because a fence is compressed between opposing walls or pillars it is not easy to remove it once it has been installed. However, it might be necessary to remove it to allow people to pass from one area to another. This operation is cumbersome.
As stated above, the indoor pet fence such as described in Japanese Patent Application 2002-21376 is cumbersome to attach or detach.
A self-supporting freestanding pet barrier is herein disclosed which has features that facilitate installation and removal, as well as the passage of human traffic when desired